Women's restrooms are equipped with waste receptacles for sanitary napkins and other feminine hygiene products. These receptacles are boxes of metal or plastic having a lid provided by a cover. The back of the receptacle is attached to a wall of the stall. The lid is hinged to the back wall of the receptacle. Sides of the lid may form a skirt which extends over the top of the receptacle and the front and the sides thereof. These receptacles receive a bag therein and may be called surface mounted sanitary napkin disposal units.
Heretofore waxed bags, which may be of waxed paper, were inserted into the receptacle. These bags are prone to being pushed down into the receptacle as the bags are filled with the feminine hygiene products. The sides of the bag may become displaced from the insides of the receptacle or may be pushed down into the receptacle. When this occurs, the feminine products may fall between the outside of the bag and the inside walls of the receptacle, or are placed against the unprotected walls of the receptacle. This creates unsanitary conditions, since the waxed paper bag, when pushed down into the receptacle or away from the walls thereof, loses its effectiveness as a sanitary container.